


【超蝙】初夜权

by Brucie



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC Extended Universe, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucie/pseuds/Brucie
Summary: “第一夜献给基督，第二夜献给圣母，第三夜献给领主，第四夜才献给新郎。”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 185





	【超蝙】初夜权

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定，伪！NTR提及，二代和三代大被同床，双蝙之间存在边缘描写。
> 
> 阅读时请务必忘记所有生理学常识。
> 
> 包括不合理年龄操作：三代是二代的兄长。
> 
> 二代：布鲁斯，克拉克
> 
> 三代：韦恩，卡尔·艾尔

他们把布鲁斯安置在床榻上的动作相当轻柔，考虑到他如今、以及他即将获得的地位，这种小心翼翼的尊重并不过分。

韦恩家族的Omega幼子继承了父辈的公国，因此在社交场合，心怀叵测的Alpha们不得不低头谦恭地吻他的手，将他称作可尊敬的哥谭公爵阁下；而布鲁斯将在明天的晨曦到来时成为肯特亲王的合法妻子，他的声名从此将与他亲爱的丈夫紧密缠绕在一起，廷臣与侍官将转而称他为克里普坦公爵夫人，最高贵的亲王妃。

但这些沉甸甸的头衔对于布鲁斯即将面临的命运别无用处。他听到侍从们点燃熏香，放下一重又一重帐幔，静悄悄地退到卧室的边缘——他们会站在那儿，像现世的神庙石雕那样悄无声息地听完一整个夜晚，以保证……

以保证国王能够妥善而彻底地行使他天赋的权柄，拥有这位即将成为他人新娘的Omega的初夜。

布鲁斯闻到玫瑰与杜松子酒的味道。

他十分希望那是熏香在他鼻腔中的作用，但尚未完全消褪的理智在残酷嘲笑着这种鸵鸟式的天真。那是韦恩家一脉相承的信息素的气味——在多年以前，他的兄长正是散发着这种轻浮甜腻的玫瑰味儿……或许也正是在这张床上，接受了国王的求婚。

而如今轮到布鲁斯来体验这Omega无可避免的诅咒啦。他的鲜血在皮肉下沸腾起来，竭尽全力地散发出勾引与谄媚的信号。而丰沛的自体润滑完全打湿了他的腿根，连带把那条包裹着新时代的埃及艳后的毯子也浸得十分令人难堪。他昏昏沉沉地在丝绸床单上磨蹭起来，假如现在有人居心叵测地在羽绒床垫下放上一粒豌豆，准能看到他白皙的皮肤是怎么一点点被硌红的。

布鲁斯开始喘息，他被一条缎带牢牢蒙住了双眼，以至于连挣扎都显得茫然失措。为他系上带子的侍从对这一举动的原因三缄其口，但布鲁斯暗自认为这或许是佐德将军用仅有的一点怜悯心给他留下的最后一块遮羞布——虽然面积几乎可以忽略不计。

这位国王的叔父、帝国的元帅，如今正代替年轻的陛下行使最高权柄的人，大概相当不乐见韦恩家族与王室愈发紧密的关系。卡尔·艾尔与韦恩家长子的联姻已经让他心怀不满，而继承了全部财富的布鲁斯现在还要嫁给国王的同母兄弟克拉克？这远远超出了佐德的容忍范围。

——于是他决定恰当地展示自己的反对态度。

“初夜权？”布鲁斯重复一遍，他眨了眨那双透亮的烟晶色眼睛。“——初夜权？你来之前喝了多少威士忌？阿尔弗雷德说他再也不会对你开放韦恩家的酒窖了。”

他那位早已习惯了类似讽刺的兄长对此置若罔闻。韦恩王后自结婚后就再也没遮掩过自己的信息素，而现在，玫瑰醇酒的气味烈得几乎刺痛人的眼睛。他默不作声地盯着布鲁斯，直到对方再也没法把那种故作天真的笑容维持下去。

“……他想干什么？”布鲁斯厉声说。他猛地站起身来，整杯昂贵的葡萄酒都泼洒在他眩人眼目的礼服上。王后不动声色地凝视着他，直到布鲁斯在火焰一样的愤怒中挣脱出来。

“初夜权。”他喃喃道，“他要……”

他的兄长、帝国的王后朝他点一点头。

“只有国王能接受领主的效忠。”他冷静地、近乎不近人情地回答道，仿佛这桩毫无疑问的丑闻主角并非自己的弟弟与丈夫，“他要让卡尔·艾尔获得你的初夜。”

在神谕里，Omega是不幸的源泉、灾难的祸根。他们天然具有不祥的美丽，因此活该在床榻上受难。

而布鲁斯的灵魂大概曾在神明面前犯过什么重罪，使得他的美丽与受难都成倍增加起来。他绷紧脚尖，试图忽略空虚开合的后穴。这是他从未体验过的奇特痛苦……在克拉克·肯特之前，他甚至没有接受过任何一个Alpha的吻手礼。

但想起克拉克只能使他的痛苦更加真切起来。布鲁斯发出拉长了的煽情喘息，偷偷把手伸到了自己的阴茎上——他一边因为自觉这是对Alpha的背叛而惊惶不安，一边又因为对即将到来的下流交易的反抗而产生私密的报复快感。他生疏地握住自己翘起来的性器，喘了几口气，又犹犹豫豫地往后探去，直到指尖接触到湿漉漉的穴口。

他想着克拉克诚挚而温柔的蓝眼睛，把手指插了进去。

布鲁斯又小声呻吟起来，绵长而淫靡。他把食指完完全全地推进了滚烫绞紧的肠道，颤抖着抽动起来，搅出一片暧昧不清的水声。另一只手则悄悄揉着自己的胸脯，把乳头捻出难堪的潮红。他实在太缺乏类似的经验了，以至于完全掌握不好下手的力道，偶尔还会戳痛自己，发出委屈又饥渴的呜咽声。

布鲁斯开始用力吞咽，他甚至朦朦胧胧地想……为什么卡尔·艾尔还没有来？

但这个下流而罪恶的念头刚刚产生就被他掐灭在脑海里，布鲁斯在强烈的羞耻感作用下全身都泛起忏悔的粉红色——不过也有人会判定那是色欲的粉红色，或许。他把自己缩在毯子里，无望地喃喃念叨着克拉克的名字，顺便往后穴又加了一根手指。

然而神明大概不大欣赏这种迟来的忏悔。因为布鲁斯突然感到羽绒床垫朝另一边微微下陷，呼吸声接近他的耳边。

他必须接受的命运到来了。

他被人从精心包裹好的毯子里拆了出来，像曾经他小心翼翼地拆开克拉克送来的首饰盒，从里面取出满怀爱意的礼物。

Alpha沉默地凝视着他。布鲁斯什么也看不到，但仍然在那如同实质的目光里下意识地蜷缩起来。但立刻他就被按着展开了身体，Alpha不容拒绝地握住他的腰，强势地吻住他，灼热又温柔，间或轻轻舔舐一下，像只对人友善的小动物。

布鲁斯全身都僵硬起来。他被严严实实堵住了嘴，只好在唇齿交缠的间隙里挣扎着发出惊疑不定的气声。他试图起身，但Alpha托住了他的后脑，更深也更用力的品尝他。

像品尝自己名正言顺的妻子。

布鲁斯还记得国王结婚时的样子——他那时给他俩当花童来着。年轻的国王之前就时常偷偷用王室餐桌上特供的苹果派贿赂他，托他把一束又一束鲜花和愚蠢的情书转交给他的哥哥。布鲁斯把每一封都拆开看过，里面没有任何亵渎的句子（让他大失所望），反而充斥着笨拙可笑的情诗——而韦恩甚至还能对着这种东西微笑起来！大概就是从那时开始，布鲁斯深切认识到了爱情的致病性，并发誓绝不会陷入这种诡异的流感当中。

但想起这些只能让他感到一阵从内心深处传来的反胃，并怀疑自己马上就会吐在国王身上，于是他竭力咬紧了嘴唇。

和他的兄弟一样，卡尔·艾尔也有一双无与伦比的蓝眼睛。布鲁斯十分确信他的王后兄长就是因为这双蓝眼睛而不可救药地沦陷在傻瓜式的爱情中的——假使他不是傻瓜，又怎么会把以财富与荣誉闻名的韦恩家族整个附庸在王室日益衰弱的辉光上？

但是，好吧，布鲁斯也是个傻瓜，韦恩家的基因果然一脉相承。

支持王室的后果就是，他们不得不直面佐德将军的愤怒。这位历来以战功和野心作为勋章装饰自己头盔的元帅从一开始就与推行和平政策的老国王乔·艾尔不睦，而在发现新大陆并决定占领这块处女地后，他们对殖民计划的矛盾几乎到了水火不容的境地——后果就是老国王在三个月后莫名其妙地病逝了，卡尔·艾尔则在他父亲死去的床榻前接受佐德将军加冕，成为缄默的新王。

于是在发现国王似乎不愿意继续识时务地沉默下去时，佐德将军决定重新整理王室的典籍。宫廷文臣们不失时机地从故纸堆里翻出落了不知多久的灰尘的法典，从中寻找出一条致命的规定来。

“新娘的贞操应当首先奉献给领主，其次才是丈夫。”

这一古老的法律恰逢其时地赶上了哥谭公爵的婚礼，而佐德将军对此表现出了极大的支持。或许初夜权与酷刑、宗教与种族清洗一样，组成了他的复古政治理想中不可或缺的重要一环。

总而言之，布鲁斯必须在众人的窃听下同国王交媾，除非他异想天开地试图反抗，从而为自己与家族招致一些更加残酷的事情。

他做了很久、很久的准备，并且一直试图说服自己这见鬼的命运同卡尔·艾尔毫无干系。甚至在一刻钟之前，他一边痛苦地思念着克拉克，一边颤抖着玩弄自己的身体时，他仍然保持着这种想法。

直到Alpha像亲吻自己真正的妻子一样亲吻了他。

布鲁斯感到一阵疲倦的愤怒。他不再挣扎了，死气沉沉地躺在绸缎与天鹅绒的被褥里。他烧得越来越厉害，皮肤里浸透了罂粟般的香味，足以让任何一个健全的Alpha完全失去理智地扑上来……然而就在这时，像只小狗一样热情地舔他的Alpha停了下来。

“你在哭吗，布鲁斯？”那个极轻微的声音在他耳边惴惴不安地问。

布鲁斯立刻清醒过来。他猛地抬起头，一把扯掉了束在脑后的缎带。

昏暗的帐幔里，那双诚挚而温柔的蓝眼睛又倒映在他的瞳仁中了。

布鲁斯大气不敢喘地盯着他，但克拉克只是露出一个经典且坦荡的微笑。以往布鲁斯一直以为那是肯特亲王纯然质朴的天性的显现，现在才隐隐品出一丝不对劲儿来——

可是他迟疑的时间或许太长了，纯然质朴的肯特亲王不仅又开始热情地舔他，右手还更加热情地一路摸过他的脊背，最终准确无误地停在他白皙丰满的臀肉处。

布鲁斯的头脑陷入一片空白，他僵硬地一格一格扭过头，甚至忘记了克拉克还胆大包天地捏着他的屁股……直到他找到了那道鲜明的Alpha信息素的来源。

国王陛下冲他微微一笑，泰然自若地把手放在了自己怀里背对着布鲁斯的王后的屁股上。

信息素不会说谎——这是构成世界的基本法则之一。

玫瑰与杜松子酒的气味激烈得快要自燃起来了，但随即，一种更加柔和、更加甜蜜的味道盖过了它们。

佐德将军对王室的轻蔑表现在各个方面，硝烟味儿的元帅从不收敛自己暴烈的信息素，以至于每次会议时都几乎没人能闻到国王陛下的气味。毕竟，对于一位地位崇高的Alpha来说，蜂蜜与苹果实在显得有些软弱……拥有这种信息素的人通常都被认为不太适合奉行丛林法则的战场，而恰能在另外一些地方发挥美妙的作用。

比如，他们的床榻上。

负责见证这一“典礼”的都是经过仔细选择的Beta，不仅具有对佐德将军的绝对忠诚，鼻子也都足够灵敏。他们安静地站在阴影里，并不特意窥探拉得严严实实的床帐里的动静——这毕竟是不足为外人道的隐秘，况且只要靠张扬在空气里的信息素，他们就大致能分辨出事情的进度来。

信息素不会说谎——每个人都这么想。

布鲁斯也这样认为。他被发情热烧得完全失去了一贯的冷静，躁动不安地攀在克拉克的身上，用自己柔嫩的乳肉去磨蹭Alpha的胸肌。他失神地缓慢眨动着眼睛，眼角被满溢的情欲染得通红，埋在克拉克的肩膀上哼哼唧唧地舔舐对方的腺体。

但他最终什么也没尝到。空气里只有卡尔·艾尔飘来荡去、甜得黏牙的蜂蜜苹果味儿，克拉克的味道和他一点儿也不一样……克拉克更清爽，更明朗，像枝头刚刚长出来，只有一点点红的果子。布鲁斯不死心地又舔了舔那块皮肤，还试图用小尖牙去咬他，立刻被克拉克抽出一只手按住。

他的Alpha抽空用那双上帝赐福的蓝眼睛向他投来谴责的一瞥。肯特亲王原先正在准王妃的腿间忙碌着，他相当熟练地揉捏着布鲁斯被折腾成粉色的臀肉，像顽劣的孩子揉捏橡皮泥那样把它们往外拉扯，露出深深臀缝里那个汁水淋漓的小口。但现在他必须分出一只手来探进布鲁斯的嘴唇里让他含着，防止他继续不死心地去撩拨自己的腺体，于是另一边失去掌控的丰腴臀肉立刻弹了回来，把他的剩下的那只手准确无误地夹在了里面。

这似乎也并不是什么坏事，因为饥渴的亲王妃下一刻就被完美地安抚了下来。布鲁斯猛地一颤，整个人都融化在了Alpha健壮的怀抱里。他的眼睛闭上了，嘴唇倒微微张开，克拉克的手指在湿红的舌尖处搅了搅，顺势抽了出来，转而又去握住布鲁斯丰润的臀瓣。他小心翼翼地留了力，但那片柔嫩的皮肤根本禁不住这种粗暴的动作，几乎立刻就红了起来，多余的嫩肉溢出他的指缝，阿谀又柔顺地填满他宽大的手掌。

但这远远不足以让布鲁斯如此驯服地呆在克拉克的怀里——从公爵长到他的肩膀高起，“乖巧听话”这四个字就再没在克拉克·肯特的布鲁斯行为观察上出现过。真正掐住了这离经叛道的Omega后颈皮的是克拉克埋在他身体里的三根手指。亲王殿下的手握惯了笔，修长且灵活，带着薄薄的一层茧，不仅擅长匿名写作呼吁给予殖民地Omega平等公民权利的社论，还对如何让处在发情期的爱人大声尖叫颇有心得。

他也的确让布鲁斯尖叫起来了。布鲁斯原本缠在他腰上的腿已经支撑不住，他泪眼朦胧地一边低声呜咽，一边努力去亲克拉克的嘴唇——克拉克的手指极快地进出着他的后穴，布鲁斯几乎怀疑自己流出来的液体已经淋湿了克拉克的半个手掌。克拉克接受了他的吻，并且转过来又狠又重地掠夺他的唇舌，他腾出一只手来扶住布鲁斯摇摇欲坠的腰背，顺势一路抚摸到白皙丰满的乳肉，拨弄起通红的乳头来。

于是布鲁斯把他绞得更紧了，内壁柔腻的肠肉一层层缠上来，吸吮着仍然冷酷无情地用力抽插的手指。他从没有受过这种亵渎的对待，只好尽可能地盲目讨好施暴者，祈求他暂时的一丝怜悯。

“克拉……”布鲁斯在难以忍受的空虚里开始崩溃，求饶一样可怜兮兮地呼唤他的名字。但那个湿淋淋的尾音还没来得及说出口，就有人准确而迅捷地捂住了他的嘴唇。

“闭嘴。”韦恩在他耳边极低地说，“你想要他们都知道你究竟是在被谁操吗？”

布鲁斯猛然从头晕目眩的快感里回过神来。他警觉地睁开眼睛，盯着他哥哥那张好像永远只有这一个讨人厌的表情的脸，在舌头底下压了一整段文质彬彬的脏话……

但预备好的讽刺立刻又被他完完整整地吞回喉咙里了。布鲁斯像见鬼一样瞪着面前的情景，连克拉克用粗糙的指腹惩罚性地摩擦他的G点都只能让他无意识地发出一声相当敷衍的尖叫。

然而坐在国王阴茎上的王后只是向他扬起一边眉毛，露出一个“你怎么这么少见多怪”的嘲讽微笑。

操，信息素果然他妈的不会说谎。

在被克拉克捞起腰肢、摆成相当羞耻的跪姿时，布鲁斯分出一点点余力这么想。他被自己堪称火山爆发式的信息素呛得脆脆咳嗽了几声，但马上他就再也发不出任何声音来了——克拉克那根该诅咒的玩意儿猛地顶进了他的后穴里，虽然布鲁斯的确已经湿得可以，但这种毫无章法一捅到底的干法总让他隐隐约约觉得恐惧。

他于是在恐惧的驱使下无意识地往前膝行起来。克拉克那根阴茎把他撑得满满当当，布鲁斯几乎可以感到肠肉在性器抽离时不甘的绞紧以及一时合不太拢的空虚感。他在这种解脱的喜悦与朦朦胧胧的不满足里努力往前爬了一点，现在只有那个硕大的龟头还被他浅浅吮着，只要最后一点距离——

——但克拉克把他拖了回来。

被直接干到前列腺简直他妈的有种濒死体验。布鲁斯尖叫起来，完全无法控制自己开始啪嗒啪嗒地掉眼泪。他整个瘫软在了床上，全凭克拉克揉着他的胸和腰的手才勉强维持着原本的姿势。克拉克从他的肩膀处探过头来，温柔又纯良地舔了舔他的眼睑，把那些挂在睫毛上的泪珠都卷进舌尖里。然而与此同时，他依然半点也不含糊地插着布鲁斯，间或故意停顿片刻，用龟头抵在布鲁斯的敏感点慢慢磨蹭着画圈——见鬼，他真的是个处男吗？

与之形成鲜明对比的是他们对面那对帝国最高贵的伴侣。韦恩王后同他可怜的幼弟一样摆出了温顺的屈服姿态，他的肩膀伏得很低，几乎全然压在了床上，腰却向后拱起来，从背到臀弯出一道极其漂亮的曲线。

但和被干得乱七八糟的布鲁斯比起来，他可显得太整洁——太干净了，简直令人痛恨。韦恩用一种丝毫不符合他这种驯服姿态的强势掌控着这场性爱的节奏，他规律地向后动着腰，把自己完全而彻底地奉送到国王的阴茎上。他那张相当英俊的脸依然显得冷静且淡漠，像是对他正遭受的下流对待以及这个世界都一点也不关心。

然而布鲁斯知道他在撒谎。他熟悉韦恩如同熟悉他自身，对他哥哥那副天使般冷淡克制的表面下能涌出多少淫秽而甜蜜的汁液大有了解。韦恩连眼角都泛着湿漉漉的红，在抿紧的嘴唇中间还露出一点点细白的牙齿，他显然快被干得崩溃了，或许只要有人再舔一舔他通红的乳头就能让他痉挛着射出来……

韦恩忽地僵住了，他完美的面具终于崩裂开来，眼泪沾湿他纤密的睫毛，从潮红眼角流下去。他抖得像片玫瑰叶子，竭力咬着嘴唇才吞下了那声哭泣一样的尖叫，长久无人抚慰的性器翘到了小腹处，笔直地射了出来，把他丰腴饱满的胸部弄得乱七八糟。

布鲁斯在报复的快感里抬起头来，他的牙齿里还衔着王后红得像石榴籽的乳尖。

他没尝到玫瑰味儿——韦恩果然也和克拉克一样服用了抑制剂。这种昂贵的小玩意儿被佐德政府严厉地列为最高级违禁品，持有者统统都要被吊到王宫外的钟塔上。但贵族们永远有办法保住他们希望得到的东西。

可胜利的喜悦并没在布鲁斯后知后觉的脑袋里维持多久。他几乎立刻被大为不满的亲王掐住了腰，从背后又狠又重地插了几下，他过分粗大的性器在布鲁斯的后穴相当残酷地操弄着，把那个小小的肉缝干成了淫荡不堪的深红色。

布鲁斯被他完完全全地压制在身下，后背贴着克拉克温热汗湿的胸膛。他在这种濒死的快感里惊慌地胡乱摇起头来，试图摆脱克拉克埋在他肩颈处的湿漉漉的舔吮。然而克拉克轻而易举地把他不安的妻子按在了自己的阴茎上，他加快了腰部的律动，把勃动的龟头颇具威胁地顶到布鲁斯的子宫口。

“你想逃到哪儿去呢，布鲁斯？”他在可怜的公爵耳边问，顺势含住了他被发丝上滴落下的汗水浸湿的耳垂。“难道你真的宁愿接受卡尔的拥抱吗？”

布鲁斯当然没法回答这明知故问的污蔑。他在生殖腔被捅开的痛苦里可耻地高潮了，连克拉克继续充满好奇地操弄他的子宫都没办法将他从情欲带来的彻底的昏厥里唤醒。

不过考虑到对面王后的处境，即使布鲁斯仍然清醒，他所能做出的回复大概也只能是恐慌地向后退缩，把自己继续奉献给克拉克的阴茎——

毕竟，韦恩看上去简直不能仅仅用“乱七八糟”来形容了。

在经受布鲁斯恶意的挑弄后，韦恩那根始终绷紧的神经似乎完全断裂了。他开始无法克制地哭泣起来，把那双蜜糖棕的眼睛浸得湿润而明亮。他的面色因为国王正在他身体上进行的某些隐秘动作而白得像雪，嘴唇却红得相当可人，与他身上那件欲盖弥彰的白衬衫、与白衬衫里透出的两点玫瑰红的乳头形成了某种十分下流的颜色对比。

卡尔刚刚掰开他软弱的腿根换了个姿势。他倚在自己的Alpha怀里，像朵攀援在树木上的风车茉莉。这个位置让卡尔·艾尔能更容易地咬到他的腺体，韦恩提早服用的过量抑制剂也没法阻止那些罪恶的香气从他的肉体上完全消失，至少在腺体那儿还留存着一些被Alpha的暴烈而催逼出的甜味儿。

卡尔把头埋在他的后颈处，用犬齿浅浅的扎进那块看起来和尝起来都很像玫瑰的皮肤里。韦恩立刻用手臂挡住了自己的脸——他一定在下面偷偷咬住了自己的手腕，因为没有一个Omega能在同时被Alpha侵犯腺体与肠道的处境下仍然能忍着不出声，即使那位Omega是最高贵的王后也不行。

更何况……高贵和贞洁从来也扯不上一丁点儿关系。

卡尔专横地把他的手臂挪开了，于是现在韦恩王后不得不暴露在比丈夫不断冲撞的阴茎更露骨的目光里。他在无法抑制的抽噎里竭力压下那些低哑又放浪的呻吟哽咽，转而努力去够Alpha漫不经心地揉捏着他的胸乳的手。于是国王十分宽容地把手指伸到了他满布着潮红与泪痕的面前，只留一只手握住他圆翘肉欲的臀瓣，继续用抽插不已的凶器把它们撞得通红乱颤。韦恩立刻含住了他的手指，像渴水的旅人扑到在甘泉前那样吸吮，他抬起那双雾蒙蒙的棕色眼睛，转过头瞟了卡尔一眼。

国王在这赤裸裸的勾引与挑衅里深深吸了一口气。他抽出湿淋淋的手指，强硬地把他的王后旋了过来，让他们的心脏紧密地贴在一起——但与此同时的是在猛然绞紧的肠肉里整整转了一圈的阴茎，龟头刮过饥渴抿动的内壁，随着动作稍稍退出一些，然后又准确无误地插满他的生殖腔与子宫口。

韦恩在他怀里抽搐起来，挂在他手臂里的修长小腿垂死挣扎式的踢动了几下。国王陛下对这种聊胜于无的反抗置若罔闻，他依然完全按照自己的意愿插入自己的王后——这是他毋庸讳言的合法权利，远远比克拉克正在对布鲁斯所做的那些事合法——他亲爱的兄弟毕竟还没能成功地结婚呢。

他又想起佐德一手主导的这件恶心事来，不可避免地感到作呕，只有他的王后温软甜蜜的肉体才能安抚他的愤怒。韦恩的手臂挂在他的背上，在卡尔加剧猛烈的动作里无力地摇摆着，他看上去昏昏沉沉、意识不清，以至于无法避免地从唇齿里泄露出一些带着哭腔的浪叫，假如不是卡尔的胯部拍打他臀肉的声音过于响亮，那些窥视他们床帐的Beta很有可能发现国王的大床上并没有上演他们排练好的戏码。

换在以往，卡尔会相当乐意让他的王后在绝顶的高潮里哭哑自己的嗓子……但今天不行。今天只能是属于卡尔·艾尔与布鲁斯·克里斯蒂安·韦恩的秘密夜晚。他们必须把自己并不契合的信息素尽可能的挥洒在空气里，让整个王宫的人都能闻到国王与亲王妃正沉浸在怎样背德的快乐当中。

卡尔吸了一口气，他嗅到熟悉的玫瑰芳香与陌生的杜松子酒气味，单从信息素传递的信息而言，布鲁斯显然被克拉克干得十分狼狈，这位长久以来都显得傲慢且骄纵的公爵阁下此刻再也没心思掩盖自己甜得发腻的味道了，他的信息素里含着外溢的肉欲与明晃晃的求欢，足够让每一位Alpha眼睛发红地扑过去——

他箍住自己怀里隐藏了满身甜蜜气息的妻子，强迫他把腿缠在自己的腰上，一边继续凶狠地干他，一边轻柔无声地挪动到另外一对沉迷在淫乱性爱里的情人旁。克拉克几乎立刻就转回了头，他被抑制剂强行压制住的信息素在皮肤下沸腾起来，保护般地把晕晕沉沉里本能地想要舔他透露出Alpha气息皮肤的布鲁斯完全揽进怀里。

卡尔叹了口气，可怕的嫉妒心，他想，能让克拉克都对着我呲出牙齿。

但事情总归还是要解决的。他相当不舍地把手从韦恩柔白细腻的臀肉上抽回来，转而不耐烦地敲敲克拉克警惕着绷紧的肩膀。

“我和布鲁斯的信息素不大融合。”他用唇语说，“我们必须显得——更亲密一点儿。”

克拉克茫然且更加警惕地看着他，两双蓝眼睛在空中交锋片刻，卡尔又叹了一口气。

不该指望甚至不敢在结婚前抢先标记未婚妻的乖宝宝的，他略微幸灾乐祸地想，所以看在布鲁斯向他提供过还没成为王后时的韦恩先生的窗户进出权的份上，这事儿还是要指望自己来。

“提前确认一下，克拉克。”他说，“你不会连Omega的醋也吃吧？”

布鲁斯清醒过来时发现自己正含着哥哥的嘴唇。

更要命的是，他从那嘴唇里尝到的还不是和他同出一脉的Omega的玫瑰信息素，反而是Alpha特有的张扬傲慢的控制欲，如同伊甸园里使人类有罪的苹果。

他几乎立刻惊慌起来，挣扎着想要逃脱这尴尬难言的处境——他们甚至连柔润的胸肉都贴在一起，彼此的乳尖都磨蹭成了色欲的艳红。但一只手扣住了他的后脑，强迫他在韦恩的唇齿间越陷越深。

“没事的，布鲁斯。”他的Alpha悄声说，带着诚实的歉疚与狡诈的诱哄。“没事的，就只是——亲亲你哥哥，好吗？”

他一边柔声细气地安抚着布鲁斯，一边却又妒火中烧地用力开凿Omega敏感湿热的生殖腔，试图要让布鲁斯为他流出更多甜蜜的汁液来。布鲁斯尖叫了一声，又无力地倒回韦恩的胸口，被迫把自己的脸重新埋进那片丰腴的雪白里。

但韦恩对此并没有什么激烈的反应——他毕竟刚刚被卡尔从里到外亵玩了个透彻，整个人都被Alpha见鬼的蜂蜜苹果味儿信息素宣布了所有权，此刻连睁开眼睛都要消耗所剩不多的精力，更何况还要被背后的国王坏心眼地继续插着生殖腔，简直疲惫得想要立刻昏过去。但他缺乏经验的弟弟实在太能闹腾了，韦恩只好勉为其难地伸出手臂，环住怀里与他有着相同性征与相同血脉的Omega。

“乖一点，布鲁西。”他含糊不清地小声说，“马上就会结束了。”

虽然一向得不到当事人的承认，但布鲁斯有时的确很听哥哥的话。他终于放松下来，不再那么紧绷绷的了，还很聪明地自动回抱住和他一样被干得软绵绵的哥哥，在耳鬓厮磨里让自己染上更多Alpha的气味。

韦恩为他表现出的难能可贵的乖巧而相当欣慰，温情脉脉地吻他。但他们唇齿交缠时发出的湿淋淋的水声对浇灭身后的Alpha们的欲火与妒火显然毫无帮助。克拉克和卡尔几乎同时选择了开始疯狂耸动，他们强壮的手臂横在各自妻子的腰间，像在进行一场幼稚的炫耀般试图让自己的Omega获得更彻底的高潮。肉体的拍击声巧妙地在淫秽粘稠的水声里获得了和谐，帐幔外的所有人大概都会为国王与亲王妃的淫乱而感到惊讶——虽然事实的确相差不远，只不过在对象的选择上出了点小小的差错。

这一差错对布鲁斯并没有什么损害，他尽可以名正言顺地尖叫呻吟，放浪地呜咽与求饶，但韦恩就没那么好运了。他竭力把自己的声音吞咽进喉咙里，但卡尔毫不留情地用阴茎鞭挞着他脆弱紧致的阴道，把整根可怖的性器都捅进王后的子宫里。韦恩连脚趾都绷直了，他在灭顶的快感里头晕眼花，不得不放弃拥抱着布鲁斯的手，转而恐慌地勾住国王的脖颈。但这除了助长Alpha自私的独占欲外别无任何用处，因为完全回到克拉克怀抱里的布鲁斯哭得更惨了，而尊贵的韦恩王后陛下则在卡尔的阴茎上完成了一次彻底的潮吹，并不得不接受他连绵的射精……直到连Omega绞紧的后穴也已经含不太住那些下流的白浊为止。

不过好在一切都结束了，他想，试图陷入再也没有他妈的见鬼Alpha的梦境里去。

但是——

“你竟然对布鲁斯撒谎。”卡尔·艾尔，他的国王、领主与丈夫，在他耳边亲密而谴责地说，“因为我实在不能相信你还会这么天真——‘马上就会结束’？”


End file.
